Brand New Day
by Trowakun
Summary: I was on vacation, I crammed two (2) books into my head during that time...a Star TrekX-Men book, and a solely X-Men novel. This story is a mish-mash of Star Trek, X-Men, multiple dimensions and my insanity. Therefore it just might not make any sense...


Disclaimer: This fic came about after me reading two books in a very short time span. The books were Star Trek(TNG)/X-Men: Planet X (by: Michael Jan Friedman) and X-Men (the book based on the movie). Being a lover of Star Trek, and recently having gotten back into X-Men, my mind began running rampant with ideas. Then, recently, I had been listening to the Freaky Friday sound track and this one song popped out to me as very fitting. Now, if you know anything about me, you know my favorite character is Rogue, as I often feel I can relate with her, and I especially feel that way after reading the book. This story is based in an alternate dimension and therefore characters may be on different 'teams' so to speak. Most likely most of the fic won't make sense to you. Anyways, I guess I'll stop rambling now and let you read. If I can think of anything else to say, I'll say it after the story.  
  
Artist: Forty Foot Echo Lyrics Song: Brand New Day Lyrics  
  
Brand New Day  
  
The fight had been an unusual one. The X-men had been battling Magneto's people for hours, over what some would say was a stupid artifact to be fighting over. Rogue had hit the wall hard when one of Cyclops' beams had hit her squarely in the chest. Blackness had enshrouded her, pulling her down quickly, but she fought against it and opened her eyes. She surveyed the fight, and was pleased to find that none of the X-men were paying attention to her. Reaching up slowly, she wiped the trickle of blood away from the corner of her mouth.  
  
As the battle raged on around her, she rose to her hands and knees, and keeping herself close to the wall, she circled around and came closer to the artifact. She eyed the odd looking pyramid, this.artifact that Magneto so desperately said that they needed. He claimed it would help them turn the tide in their fight for survival against the human race. Reaching the pedestal, she slowly stood up and reached out. As her fingers came close, the artifact started to glow a bright white. Before even touching pyramid, the light touched her fingers. Pain surged through her body, causing her to writhe in pain, and she let out a sharp cry of pain before her body jerked one more violent time and collapsed.  
  
The shriek of pain that had escaped Rogue's lips before she collapsed, caused the fighting to instantly cease. Everyone looked over at the body lying on the ground beside the pedestal. Smoke seemed to slowly rise from her body as if she had been electrocuted.  
  
No one moved for several moments, everyone seeming to wait to see if she'd get up. Most instantly believed the pyramid had killed her when she didn't move. Finally, Toad walked up and felt her pulse. He looked up at Magneto, "She's still alive, but barely."  
  
With those words, everyone looked at the pyramid warily. There were no cords running to the pyramid, no sign of anything electrical connecting to it. So how did it have the power to almost kill a mutant? Magneto scowled and lifted his hand. Suddenly pieces of metal came up and encased the pyramid in a hard metal shell.  
  
The shell began to glow bright white and seconds later it shattered, sending shards flying in every direction.  
  
"Magneto." Mystique hurried over to his side.  
  
He looked at her and shook his head, turning his back to walk out. This fight was for nothing if no one could even get close to the item without being injured. Mystique frowned at Magneto's back, but then turned to Toad and motioned for him to bring Rogue, and with that Magneto and his people retreated.  
  
Cyclops frowned as he watched Magneto's men retreat. Jean walked up next to him, "The Professor wants us to seal this place up completely before returning to the Institute." Cyclops nodded and everyone filed out of the chamber. Minutes later, the building the artifact was in, was buried and sealed permanently in melted rock.  
  
Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
  
One month later  
  
Professor Xavier, Jean, Scott and Logan were at the main entrance of the Institute as an ambulance pulled up. Logan and Scott both wore scowls on their faces, utterly upset at what the Professor was allowing. Xavier looked at Jean, they both knew how upset the men were, but it was something that they both felt was right to do.  
  
The two men in the ambulance got out and went around back, pulling out a young woman on a gurney. Rogue had been in a coma since that fight. After trying several different things, Magneto had finally relented to Professor X, and sent the girl to him to see if they could do anything to help her.  
  
They wheeled her up the ramp where Scott and Logan took the gurney from them. The men nodded and left as they wheeled Rogue into the institute, taking her down into the secured area of the Institute.  
  
"Professor, are you sure this is the smartest thing to do?" Scott questioned again, hopping to change the Professor's mind.  
  
"She was one of us, Scott. Remember? We should try to help her." The Professor calmly responded.  
  
Logan huffed, "It's not like she did us any favors. We don't owe her nothin' after what she pulled.deserters don't deserve special treatment."  
  
The Professor frowned as the two men moved her onto the special bed they had prepared for her. In silence Beast walked out and started helping Jean get Rogue hooked up to all the monitors. "That may be true, Logan." The Professor spoke as he watched on. "But none the less, we must try."  
  
Before Scott or Logan could say anything, Jean spoke up, "Her vitals are stable, Professor."  
  
Nodding, the Professor quietly dismissed Scott and Logan from the room so the other three could discuss what ever needed to be done next. Walking quietly to the elevator, Logan looked at Scott. "I smell a rat."  
  
Scott nodded, "I think you're right."  
  
And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day  
  
One week later.  
  
Jean looked up as Scott walked into the room where Rogue was being monitored. "Any change?" He asked, expecting the answer to be the same as always, and as expected, Jean shook her head.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that there may never be a change, Scott. The Professor can't even find her.and when someone is in a coma, he can normally find at least some trace of the person. It's almost like.well.almost like she.left." Jean frowned sadly and looked at the still form.  
  
In what seemed to be almost another dimension, Q leaned back in  
his seat, "How right you are my dear Jean Grey." With a smirk,  
the immortal being looked over in another direction. There, in  
a seemingly whirlpool of blues and grays, several shadows of  
women floated around in an almost lifeless state. A frown  
crossed his face as the one that had belonged in the dimension  
with these people, quietly winked out. Apparently the shock had  
been too much for the girl's body and spirit. He supposed he  
shouldn't have left those pyramids around in the different  
dimensions that contained the people known as 'X-Men', but the  
results had been interesting non-the-less.  
  
Scott stepped out of Jean's way as she rushed over to Rogue's body. Suddenly, without warning, the Heart monitor had indicated that Rogue's heart had stopped.  
  
Q looked down at the two as Scott attempted to help Jean bring  
Rogue back. With a slight chuckle, he shook his head. But then  
he remembered something and looked over his shoulder.  
There.floating in a far corner, was a woman who looked just like  
Rogue.a woman whose whole dimension had suddenly disappeared all  
together when she had touched the pyramid artifact. Certainly  
something that no one in the Continuum had expected, but no one  
could really be blamed for it. She looked at him with mild  
contempt in her eyes. Ever since her dimension had ended, he  
had felt an obligation to take care of her. She had accompanied  
him to many other dimensions, and on one occasion, even to  
Picard's ship, the Enterprise. An idea came to him and he  
snapped his fingers.  
  
Suddenly Jean and Scott were thrown backwards away from Rogue's body. The body jerked and started to float off of the table. A slight glow surrounded the body, then as suddenly as it started.it stopped and the body dropped back to the table. Jean looked in awe as the heart monitor picked back up.  
  
Mere seconds later Ororo and the Professor rushed in, "What happened?"  
  
Rogue stared up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. A frown crept across her face and she sat up as the Professor spoke. "Damn it all." She muttered, and looked at everyone as they stared at her. Reaching up, she ripped off all of the monitors and cords attached to her. She hopped off of the bed and yanked the top sheet off, wrapping it around her for added protection.  
  
Scott and Ororo moved quickly to restrain her, but to no avail as she dodged them and ran out the door. Jean watched, baffled, "How.she was.just in a coma.how.can she move like that." No one knew the answer and they all watched, also baffled at how that could have just happened.  
  
Rogue shivered lightly as she ran down the hall and into the elevator. "Could have at least given me clothes." She muttered to herself. Suddenly there was a flash and the blanket and hospital gown she was wearing disappeared, replaced by a pair of jeans and a freshly pressed, white, long sleeve shirt and a matching jean coat. Closing her eyes she sighed, "Thank you."  
  
The doors opened and she started to walk out, only to be stopped by a man standing in her way. "Where do ya think you are goin'?"  
  
She blinked and looked up at the man, "Please, Logan.let me pass."  
  
"Can't do that," He grunted and grabbed her arm.  
  
She winced in mild pain and a moment later she startled him as she twisted and flung him into the wall. "I'm sorry, but I did ask nicely." Biting her lip as she looked at him, she turned and ran past the kids in the hallway and ran outside.  
  
As she ran outside, she saw several other vaguely familiar faces. All were waiting for her, ready to stop her. Behind her, she could hear Logan, as well as Scott, Jean and Ororo coming up. "Rogue.stop running, we aren't going to hurt you." Kitty spoke softly, taking a step towards her.  
  
Rogue shook her head, "That.isn't the problem." She smiled weakly at Kitty, then pushed off lightly from the ground and flew into the air.  
  
Everyone blinked and looked up, "When she start flyin'?" Logan grunted.  
  
She didn't stop to hear what the other said, instead she flew up a bit higher above them and floated in place. Turning slowly, she surveyed the land. A knot grew in her stomach, this wasn't home. How dare he do this to her.how dare he."Q!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, startling all those below her. "DAMN IT Q!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash next to her and a man appeared, rubbing his ear like she had just screamed into it, which, in a sense, she had. "No need to shout.I'm here."  
  
She glared at him, but at the same time, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
Q straightened his shirt and looked at her, "You're on Earth.specifically the Xavier Institute."  
  
"Not that!" She cut him off, tears streaming down her face now. "This." her arms swinging around in a wide sweeping gesture, ".is not my home.not my earth.where am I?"  
  
"Ah...that.I thought we went over this before.you're world was destroyed." He eyed her as she bit her lip, "This.is another dimension, extremely similar to your own.the version of you that is here.just died.and.I thought you'd enjoy the chance to return to a semblance of your home."  
  
She blinked and looked at the ground below her. "After everything I've gone through." She paused and looked at him. "This isn't even my body! How old was this.version of me? Eh?"  
  
He sighed a little, "She was seventeen."  
  
She twitched slightly, "I am not going back to being a teenager! If I have to live here.at least give me my dignity in that sense."  
  
Chuckling slightly he nodded and snapped his fingers, "Very well.you are definitely you now."  
  
She looked down at herself and nodded, much more pleased to once again be an 'outsider' in her twenty-seven year old body.  
  
"Is there anything else?" He asked, his voice tinted with a bit of annoyance, yet at the same time a bit of amusement.  
  
"Actually." She held out her hand, "Can I have my guitar back?" With another snap, her guitar appeared, the neck of it in her hand. She smiled and closed her fingers around the neck and over the strings. "Thank you.now." she looked down at those on the ground who looked thoroughly confused, then back at him, ".now I think I can survive.thank you for this.second chance."  
  
A light, genuine smile caressed his features, "You're welcome." and with that he disappeared.  
  
Strapping the guitar to her back, she turned and flew back to the ground, landing lightly in the midst of the others. Some wore confusion on their faces, others looked down right angry. However, the Professor looked curious. Turning to him she bowed lightly, "I will attempt to answer any questions that you might have Professor." He nodded and motioned for him to follow him.  
  
She nodded and followed him, and quietly laughed to herself as she heard several of the other mutants follow as well. As she walked into his office behind him, Scott, Logan, Jean, Ororo and Kitty also filed in. Professor Xavier turned and looked at them, "Rogue and I will speak in private." Protests were almost made, but the look the Professor gave them stopped them before they started. They quietly filed out and shut the door behind them.  
  
Rogue sat down across from the Professor, "Where to begin."  
  
We said we'd take little time  
For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Ya, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before  
The wrong  
  
Outside the office  
  
"I don't trust her." Logan growled.  
  
"I'm not sure if any of us trust her," Kitty mused.  
  
"However, we used to." Jean stated, "Maybe whatever happened to her." Her statement was cut short by a loud rumble outside and several short blasts. Glancing at one another, they ran outside to see Avalanche, Toad and several other of Magneto's henchmen fighting with several of the students. Without hesitation, the X-Men jumped into action.  
  
And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day  
  
Back in the office  
  
"That is.interesting, Rogue.that.explains your power of flight." The Professor nodded slightly, having understood what Rogue had allowed him to see in her mind. She nodded back in response and then looked up at the door as the attack started. Quickly she glanced back at the Professor, "Its Magneto's men.they are here for you." He wondered how they found out so quickly about her recovery.  
  
Before he could say another word to her, Rogue jumped up, guitar still strapped to her back, and ran outside. What she saw horrified her. It seemed as if Magneto had sent all of his men here, and they had apparently caught the students off guard. Several students were severely injured, and everyone else was too busy in the heat of battle to notice her appearance.  
  
"What will you do?" The Professor asked Rogue as he rolled up behind her.  
  
"I.don't know." She mumbled softly. This wasn't her home, she wasn't sure to which side she'd really want to belong to. She had no clue as to what each sides alliances fell, and she didn't want to make a rash decision. Biting her lip, she flew into the air above the fray. She rubbed the side of her face as she watched everyone fight, she had to stop it..it had to be her, because it was about her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "STOP IT!!!!" She cried out as loudly as she could.  
  
The fighting stopped and people blinked, looking up at her. Members of Magneto's group murmured, having never seen her fly before, one of them mumbling about her clothing being too 'country'.  
  
"Come'on Rogue." Toad shouted. "Let's get out of this joint! Magneto wants to talk to ya!"  
  
"No." She responded, causing a shocked look on all of the faces of those below her. "I.I'm not." She didn't know what to say, this was all so confusing to her. She needed time to sort things out.  
  
"You're not what, Chere?" Gambit called up to her, his bright red eyes blazing in the mid-afternoon sunlight. "You turnin' your back on us?"  
  
"Why don'tcha just shut up and let the girl talk!" Wolverine growled and slashed at Gambit, causing him to jump back out of the way.  
  
She shook her head violently, "NO! STOP IT! JUST..STOP IT!" She held her head lightly, tears threatening to flow.  
  
"Rogue." The Professor rolled out into view of everyone, drawing attention. "It's alright.I know you are confused.take your time." He rubbed his forehead, feeling the extreme confusion that she was feeling. He turned to look at the others, "This woman.is not.the Rogue we knew." Everyone took pause and looked up her as she floated lightly in the air, then looked back at him. "The Rogue we knew died several hours ago when her heart stopped."  
  
"If she's dead.and she's a-floating." Gambit looked up at her, "Then.she's.a ghost?"  
  
"No." The Professor quickly answered. "From what she told me, and to the best of my knowledge, another being.from another dimension.brought this Rogue to us." He looked up at her, his eyes a bit saddened, "He brought her to us because she had no home.her world.had been destroyed." He looked back at the other mutants, "So he gave her a new home with us."  
  
Everyone blinked at looked up at her as she floated there quietly. The Professor continued, "She is not the Rogue that we all knew, she is older, wiser, and much more powerful. We must let her decide for herself, which way she will go." He paused then looked at Magneto's men, "Go.and tell Magneto this."  
  
Gambit, Toad and the others frowned at Xavier, then looked up at Rogue. A moment later they turned and left.  
  
"Should we go after them?" Cyclops asked the Professor.  
  
Xavier simply shook his head to answer Cyclops then looked up at Rogue, "Rogue.the decision is yours."  
  
She nodded slowly and watched as he turned and moved back into the Institute. She remained there as she watched the rest of the students and other X-Men made their way back into the institute as well. Finally, she turned towards the west and flew quietly on her way.  
  
Ya, And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
I think I'll change my ways  
I think I'll change my ways  
Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh  
I think I'll change my ways  
  
Logan watched from his window as she turned and flew away. He remembered when he and the kid had first met up, he remembered when he had promised to protect her. But she wasn't a kid, she was much older, and the Professor said she wasn't the same person. None the less, something inside him tugged, telling him to follow her.just in case she needed him.  
  
He turned his head slightly, causing the bones in his neck to pop as the slid back into place. Then he turned on his heal and headed towards the door, grabbing his coat along the way. Minutes later he was on his bike and driving away from the Institute, headed west.  
  
After about thirty minutes, he was able to spot her in the sky. She was flying slow, probably thinking about all that had just happened to her. He chuckled to himself, And I thought I had it rough. He followed along on the road, keeping her in his sight at all times. As he followed he wondered if any of Magneto's men were doing the same. He wondered how Magneto was going to react when he found out. Then he started wondering about other things, like what her life was like in that other dimension the Professor had talked about. He wondered if he existed in that other dimension and if so, what was he like?  
  
Suddenly he realized she was coming lower, preparing to land. He gazed about and realized that they were getting close to a small town and she was probably going to see about finding a place to stay the night. He glanced at a sign as he passed it and nodded approvingly. He knew the town and he knew of a good safe place for her to stay the night. The question was if she would trust him enough to want to stay there, or even listen to him.  
  
Rogue landed lightly on the ground and looked up as she heard a vehicle headed her way. Shifting her guitar, she turned and started walking towards the town. There was no way she'd hitch a ride.she'd done it before and almost come to regret it. The lesson was learned and so she kept walking, even as the bike slowed down behind her. "Rogue." A rough voice called out to her.  
  
She blinked and turned around, "Logan.you were.following me.why? Do the others know you are here? Is anyone else following?" She wasn't sure if she be frightened of this version of Logan or not. Q had said this dimension was very similar to hers.so perhaps this Logan was friendly as was the one she had known.  
  
He scratched the back of his head then looked at her, "Lots of questions there."  
  
"Sorry." She murmured.  
  
He chuckled lightly, "It's alright. Yes, I was following you. Why? I wanted to make sure you were alright. The Professor probably knows, but I didn't tell anyone. And as far as I know, no one else is following." He paused a moment, "Any other questions?"  
  
She smiled lightly, "No, I guess not."  
  
He nodded, "Good.don't like answerin' questions." He rolled the motorcycle up closer to her, "You look tired."  
  
She nodded, "I guess a little." She knew she was really tired, yet at the same time she was extremely wary of him, and he probably could tell.  
  
"Well, I know the manager of a hotel just a little ways up.good guy.keeps the place pretty clean and safe." He smiled slightly as she was watching his face for any possible deception. He knew she was on edge and he didn't want to set her off. "He owes me a few favors.so I'm sure I could get you a few nights free of charge."  
  
"Ok.thanks." She smiled slightly at his offer, noticing that he was trying really hard to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her. She climbed onto the back of the motorcycle with him and they drove to the place.  
  
Once there, he went in and talked to the guy while she stayed with the motorcycle and plucked a little on her guitar while waiting. A few minutes he walked out, successful with a key in hand. "Here ya go."  
  
She smiled and took it from him, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He hopped back onto the motorcycle and drove around to where her room was. Walking in, she set her guitar down in a chair then sat down, and watched as he checked the place over. "Looks pretty good." He finally stated, then looked at her, "You gonna be ok here?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes.I'll be fine."  
  
He nodded with a light grunt and reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of bills, "In case ya get hungry."  
  
She quietly took them from him. "Thank you."  
  
Nodding again, he turned to leave, "Well, I'll let ya be to think."  
  
"Wait." She reached out and grabbed his wrist. He paused, obviously startled and looked at her a bit confused. "Would you.stay?" She paused a moment and when he just stared at her with a blank look she continued, "Talk to me? Tell me about this world? What this nation is like? The government? Anything?"  
  
Understanding crossed his face as he realized that she wanted to understand this new place she was in. Nodding, he sat down beside her, "I can't promise that I'll be able to answer all of your questions."  
  
She cut him off with a smile, "Its alright.I just ask that you try."  
  
Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one... 


End file.
